No Teddy no transformes a Tio Vernon en una morsa!
by Katnya
Summary: Harry y Ginny deciden hacerle una visita a los Dursley para invitarlos a su boda llevando consigo al pequeño Teddy Lupin, pero, ¿que pasará cuando Teddy se enfade por los comentarios de Vernon sobre su padrino y su magia se salgo "un poquito de control?


Nunca enfades al pequeño Lupin

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que todo había terminado y ahora Voldemort no era más que un mal recuerdo para todos.

Luego de la batalla de Hogwarts en la que múltiples vidas se perdieron, Harry Potter el "niño-no-tan-niño-que-sobrevivió-dos-veces" vivió un par de meses con los Weasley para luego decidir vivir solo en el n°12 de Grimmauld Place , Ginny había querido ir con él, pero sus padres y Harry se opusieron, los primeros argumentando que era muy joven y aun tenía que terminar la escuela, y el segundo utilizando argumentos similares que terminaron en una proposición de matrimonio que dejo a todos choqueados ( y al joven Potter recibiendo múltiples amenazas), pero bueno, esa es otra historia. Ahora, luego de poco menos de tres años desde que eso ocurrió Harry y Ginny estaban arreglando los últimos detalles para su boda.

-… y que te parece si también invitamos a…. ¿Harry me estas escuchando?- Pregunto Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo y observando a Harry que en ese momento se encontraba viendo distraídamente por la ventana.

-¿¡Qué!- preguntó algo sobresaltado – lo siento Ginn, es que hay algo a lo que le he estado dando vueltas y… bueno me gustaría saber tu opinión…

-Claro dime – dijo sonriéndole para infundirle ánimo

-Pues… tú sabes que luego de lo que pasó-comento haciendo alusión a la batalla de Hogwarts- averigüé como estaban los Dursley y luego perdí contacto con ellos ¿no?

- Si…- Lo invito a continuar haciendo un ademán con la mano, a pesar de que ya tenía una idea de a donde quería llegar

-Bueno… pues… son la única familia sanguínea que me queda y…pues… me preguntaba… ya sabes… si quizás…sería buena idea invitarlos a la boda- Finalizó levemente sonrojado

-Sabes… estaba por proponerte lo mismo- dijo sonriente la pelirroja

-¿Entonces no te parece una mala idea?- preguntó sonriendo Harry

-¡Claro que no!, es más, pienso que deberíamos invitarlos personalmente ¿no crees?

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Por supuesto!, ¿Qué tal si vamos hoy?

-¿Hoy? Pero es que…

-Harry James Potter Evans, no me digas que te estás acobardando-Pregunto burlonamente la chica mientras alzaba una ceja

-¡No! No es eso, es que hoy había quedado con Andrómeda para cuidar a Teddy

-Pues lo llevamos con nosotros-concluyó Ginny con una sonrisa triunfal

-Está bien…

Continuaron haciendo los invitaciones y cuando terminaron se aparecieron en la casa de Andrómeda para recoger a Teddy.

-¡Harry! ¡Ginny! Ya me estaba preocupando porque no aparecían- dijo una Andrómeda Tonks que lucía mucho más recuperada de la pérdida de casi toda su familia

-Disculpa, es que escribir las invitaciones tomó más tiempo del que pensábamos – se disculpó Harry mientras se agachaba para tomar a Teddy que permanecía junto a él estirando sus brazos en una clara demanda por un abrazo- ¿Te importa si lo traigo mañana? Hace tiempo que no paso un rato con Teddy

-¡Claro! No hay problema

-¿Escuchaste Teddy? Hoy te quedas conmigo- dijo alzando al niño mientras este reía y cambiaba su cabello de castaño a negro azabache

-Por lo visto te extrañaba, ¿cierto Ted?- dijo Ginny, luego mirando a Andrómeda dijo – bueno, nos vamos, dile adiós a la abuela cariño- le dijo al niño, que comenzó a agitar su manito en dirección a su abuela

-Nos vemos Andrómeda-se despidió Harry

-Adiós chicos, tengan cuidado con Teddy, últimamente ha empezado a hacer explotar cosas

Los jóvenes se aparecieron en una calle muggle luego de colocarle un gorro a Teddy (ya que al pequeño le gustaba mucho cambiar el color de su cabello), vieron unas tiendas y luego se encaminaron Privet Drive.

Cuando estaban en el n° 4 Harry comenzó a colocarse nervioso, ¿y si no lo recibían?, ¿y si decían que no irían a su boda? Después de todo Petunia Dursley ni siquiera había ido a la boda de su propia hermana ¿Por qué iría a la de él? Todas esas cosas pasaban por su cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a la persona culpable de que su mente fuese un caos.

-¿sí? que dese…- no puso continuar porque la imagen que tenía en frente la paralizo. Una chica pelirroja junto a un hombre de cabello negro y lentes que llevaba a un pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes de la mano -¿Lil…?- pero luego lo notó, la chica que tenía en frente no era su difunta hermana, era una chica desconocida para ella que en lugar de tener los ojos verde esmeralda como su hermana tenía los ojos marrón y al fijarse mejor en el hombre que llevaba de la mano noto que este tenía los ojos de su hermana además de una muy característica cicatriz en la frente. Era su sobrino.

-Tía Petunia… hola…. ¿te encuentras bien?- inquirió preocupado al notar que la mujer no reaccionaba

-Si… ¿Qué hacer aquí?- pregunto un poco mas ruda de lo que quería

-Bueno… es que queríamos pasar a hablar con ustedes… ¿podemos pasar?

- Si claro, adelante- una vez que estuvieron sentados en el living ella se atrevió a preguntar-mmm… bueno… y ellos son?

-oh! Disculpa, ella es Ginny, mi novia, y él es Teddy, mi ahijado- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa

-¿Ahijado? Pero es igual a ti…-dijo Petunia frunciendo el entrecejo

-¿Cómo?-Harry miro a Teddy y se sorprendió al notar que el chico lucia unos brillantes ojos color esmeralda junto a unos mechones de cabello negro que sobresalía de su gorro-¡oh! Es que le gusta verse como yo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Teddy puede cambiar su apariencia a su antojo, es un metamorfomago- dijo Ginny- un gusto por cierto, soy Ginevra Weasley, pero prefiero que me llamen Ginny- agrego la joven con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano a la mujer

-Un gusto-dijo estrechando su mano y torciendo la boca en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa- ¿y a que venían?

-Bueno, antes de decirte me gustaría que tío Vernon y Dudley estuvieran aquí-dijo Harry

-Vernon no tarda en llegar y Dudley está arriba, ¡Pichoncito baja!

-¡Mama! Ya te he dicho que estoy muy grande para que me digas pich… ¿Harry?

-¡Hey Gran D! cuanto tiempo

-Si… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a preguntarles algo pero estamos esperando a que llegue tu padre

Justo en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió dando paso a un hombre corpulento, entrado en años en las primeras fases de la calvicie y un incipiente bigote. Vernon Dudley (la magia de la televisión chicas)

-Ah! Hoy en la empre… ¿¡Qué hace él aquí!

-Bueno, ahora les podemos decir-dijo Harry- Con Ginny…pues… queríamos invitarlos a nuestra boda

Cinco, seis, diez segundos de silencio, hasta que Vernon se atrevió a hablar.

-Bueno, pudieron haberlo hecho antes de que el mocoso ese naciera ¿no?- dijo mirando a Teddy como quien mira un desecho

-¿¡Qué! ¡No! Teddy es nuestro ahijado, su padre era amigo de mi padre y también mío y su madre era prima de mi padrino- aclaro Harry sonrojado y un tanto molesto, ya les había pasado que las personas pensaran que era su hijo pero nunca se lo habían dicho de una manera tan directa y mirando así al niño, eso ultimo era algo que lo había molestado de sobremanera.

-mmm… bueno… ¿entonces por que luce igual a ti?-preguntó desconfiado

-Ahhhh…-Harry suspiro, ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había repetido esto en los últimos dos años-bueno, el puede cambiar su apariencia a su antojo, es una habilidad rara, incluso entre los magos-dijo mientras le sacaba el gorro al pequeño que ya tenía el rosto sonrosado debido al calor – por ejemplo-tomo a Teddy de los brazos de Ginny y lo sentó en sus piernas para que lo mirara- Hey Ted, ¿cómo lucia papá?

Los Dursley miraban la escena extrañados hasta que vieron que el cabello del niño comenzaba a cambiar, Harry lo dio vuelta y cuando lo vieron quedaron sorprendidos. Frente a ellos en lugar de encontrarse un niño de cabello negro y chispeantes ojos verdes se encontraba un pequeño de cabello castaño cuyos ojos eran de un cálido color ámbar.

-woow…-dijo Dudley-y…este… ¿cuándo es la boda?

-El mes que viene-contestó Ginny entregándoles las invitaciones-alguno de mis hermanos podría venir por ustedes

-mmm… y ahí habré raros como tu- inquirió viendo a Harry

-¿Raros? Si te refieres a si van a haber magos como nosotros pues claro que habrá

-Entonces no iremos

-¡Vernon! – dijo Petunia-no fui a la boda de mi hermana por esa razón y hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento, no me perderé la de su hijo.

Todos se quedaron pasmados. Era la primera vez que veían a Petunia enfrentarse a su marido.

-¡¿Qué? No me…-pero no pudo continuar porque sus dientes comenzaron a crecer y su boca a ensancharse

-Feo-todos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz, era el pequeño Teddy Lupin que se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento y que señalaba con si pequeño dedo índice a Vernon mientras arrugaba el seño, para luego prorrumpir en una sonora carcajada.

Cuando lograron salir de su estado de estupefacción se pusieron a gritar.

-¡No Teddy! ¡No transformes a tío Vernon en una morsa!- dijo algo alarmado Harry

-¡Vernon! ¡Vernon!- gritaba desesperadamente Petunia

-¡Harry, solo le hizo crecer los dientes!

-¡Jaajajajajjaaja!-Teddy y Dudley reían, el segundo luego de haber permanecido unos segundos en shock

-¡Pero mira! ¡Parece una morsa!-replico Harry

-Urmggggffffff- se quejó Vernon

-¡No Harry! ¡No parece morsa, y arregla esto!- dijo Ginny con el rostro como su cabello

-¡Modsa, modsa!- Teddy aplaudí a y hacía que a Vernon le saliera una cola

-¡¿Lo ves?- dijo el ojiverde

-¡Tu lo indujiste!-le contesto la menor de los Weasley

-¡Vernon, Vernon! ¡Oh por el amor de dios que alguien haga algo! ¡Vernon!-

-¡Jajajajajjaja!-continuaba riendo Dudley

-¡Harry James Potter! ¡Arregla esto ya!-grito la pelirroja

-Si, si…pffff…-sacó su varita y pronunció- Finite Incantatem- pero nada sucedió-Ginn… creo que solo Teddy lo puede arreglar

-¡Oh por Merlín! Yo lo haré, Finite Incantatem-pero tampoco funcionó

-¿Ves?

-¡Vernon! ¡Vernon!

-¡Jajajajajjaa!

-¡Mfffffgggggrrr!

-¡Quieren callarse todos de una vez!-gritó Ginny totalmente fuera de sí- Tú- señaló a Dudley-¡Cállate! Y ustedes- señalo a Vernon y a Petunia- ¡dejen de quejarse!, ahora…-miro a Teddy- cariño, ¿Por qué no lo vuelves a la normalidad?-dijo cambiando totalmente de tono

-¡No!

-Vamos campeón, si lo haces prometo comprarte cinco ranas de chocolate- dijo Harry

-Diez-Dijo Teddy estirando su pequeña manito

-Hecho-dijo el muchacho tomando la mano del pequeño con actitud solemne- así que ahora vuelve a tío Vernon a la normalidad

-¿Pedo van a id a la boda ciedto?- dijo el pequeño dejando a todos sorprendidos

-Si cariño, claro que vamos a ir, ¿cierto Vernon, Dudley?

-Sí, no me la perdería

-Mmmmmgggffffff

-mmm…- el pequeño metamorfomago cruzó sus bracitos en actitud pensativa, para luego mirar fijamente al hombre que comenzó a volver a la normalidad

-Bueno…este…eso era…nosotros…mmm…mejor nos vamos-dijo Harry tomando firmemente a la muchacha y al pequeño y desapareciendo

Una vez que los Dursley se quedaron solos Dudley dijo

-Ese día será muy divertido.

Ya había pasado un mes de eso y los nuevos señores Potter bailaban en una pista de baile ubicada en el patio de la madriguera, rodeados de sus amigos y familiares

-Y Vic, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quiedes ved a una modsa?-pregunto un pequeño de cabello verde, ojos violeta y una sonrisa traviesa a una pequeña rubia de ojos celestes que se encontraba junto a él. La pequeña diablilla muñequita de de los Weasley lo miro con la emoción pintada en sus brillantes ojos.

-¡Sí! Pedo… ¿Dónde?-pregunto la pequeña que a pesar de ser un año menor que el pequeño Lupin parecía de su edad

-Ven sígueme- dijo ofreciéndole su mano , la niña la tomo y dejo que la guiara hasta una familia que se encontraba aislada de el reato de los invitados, los dos mayores miraban el lugar espantados mientras que el que lucía más joven intentaba establecer una conversación con las personas que ahí se encontraban. La mujer era alta, rubia, con un enorme cuello y rostro similar al de un caballo, el joven lucia más normal, en cambio el hombre mayor era obeso y tenía un gracioso y tupido bigote. La pequeña reparo en que tenía una gran similitud con una morsa.

-Pedo Teddy, él no es una modsa, padece una, pedo no lo es- lo regaño la niña

-Espeda…- se acerco a ellos con la pequeña de la mano, mientras que los mayores al notar su presencia lo vieron espantados- mida- arrugó su entrecejo por la concentración mientras miraba fijamente al hombre, para luego voltear con una sonrisa hacia donde estaba la niña que veía el espectáculo con ojitos brillantes- ahí esta- dijo satisfecho de si mismo

-¡Ciedto!- dijo la pequeña mientras volteaba y lo miraba maravillada

Todo era calma, él giraba e intentaba bailar con la mujer de su vida, Ginny Weasley, no ahora era Ginny Potter- sonrió amaba como sonaba eso –no podía imaginar un momento más perfecto que es…

-¡AAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritó en algún lugar una mujer

Todos voltearon hacia la dirección de dónde provino el grito.

-¡George! ¡Como se te ocurre traer una morsa a la boda de Ginny- Grito Ron

-Wow wow wow , espera un poco Ron que yo no traje a la morsa…¡traje monos!- con un movimiento de su varita cientos de monos de distintas clases comenzaron a salir de un regalo- ¿ves?

-¿Entonces quien trajo la morsa?

-No lo sé pero quien lo haya hecho se ha ganado mi respeto- dijo sonriente el desorejado antes de comenzar a reír

Mientras este par de idiotas este par conversaba se generaba el caos en la boda.

-¡Ah! ¡Monos! ¡ahh! ¡Morsa! – gritaba la misma mujer que había alertado a todos

-¡hihihihihihi!- un mono se había subido a la cabeza de Rita Skeeter que se encontraba espiando la boda y le había arrancado la… ¿peluca?

-¡Mggggffr!

-¡HIHIHIHIHI!

-¡waaaa! ¡Corran por sus vid…!- gritaba Neville que corría escapando de una turba de monos para luego tropezar y terminar enterrado en el pastel

-¡Vernon! ¡Vernon!

-Ronald Weasley suelta a ese pobre mono ahora!- gritaba Hermione

-¡wiiiii! ¡Salten mis pequeños! , ¡Salten!- gritaba George haciendo ademanes con las manos para incitar a los monos a saltar

-¡no! ¡Mis gafas!- se escucho gritar a Percy Weasley mientras perseguía a un mono

-¡hihihihi!- un mono encaraba a Ron

-¿¡qué rayos? ¡No entiendo nada!

-dice que vales menos que las pelusas de su trasero- le tradujo tranquilamente luna que se encontraba…¡ sentada en una mesa bebiendo te con un grupo de monos?

-¡Vernon! ¡Vernon!

-¡jajajjajajajja!

-¡corran mis pequeños!

-¡George Weasley!-gritó Angelina que había acompañado al gemelo sobreviviente a la boda

-¿quieres mas té? Le preguntaba Luna a un mono que le tendía una taza

Harry suspiro y miró a Ginny que lucía en estado de shock, la abrazó y riendo le dijo

-Bueno…creo que nuestra boda será inolvidable ¿no crees?

La chica lo miró, luego miró el lugar, monos saltando, una morsa, George siendo regañado por Angelina, personas gritando y corriendo, Percy luchando con un simio para recuperar sus gafas, una peluca abandonada un medio de una mesa, Luna conversando con un grupo de monos y Neville…de Neville solo se veían las piernas porque el resto estaba bajo el pastel.

-Por lo menos tenemos otro pastel por si pasaba esto- dijo Ginny saliendo del shock y acercándose a Harry

-Cierto- dijo besándola

Los niños miraban el caos que había en la fiesta.

-Pues… cdeo que la modsa no fue una buena idea-dijo Teddy sentándose junto al pastel mientras sacaba un pedazo de este y señalaba a la morsa

-si…-dijo sacando pastel y sentándose junto al pequeño-la pdoxima vez que sea algo más lindo

-¿qué tal un gatito?

-¿de los gdandes con dayitas?

-Clado- dijo el pequeño Teddy sonriéndole a la rubia


End file.
